The Moment I Saw You Cry (or Karate Kid II)
by fullmoon71383
Summary: Set after movie 1. Daniel and Johnny SLASH. Daniel witnesses Johnny's pain from Kreese's harsh words after the tournament. Daniel can't help but feel drawn to Johnny, and asks Mr. Miyagi to train Johnny as well. Later chapters might lead to the three of them taking the trip to Okinawa. Please review and let me know if I'm any good at writing, but be kind, I haven't done this much.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

I do not own The Karate Kid, or any character affiliated with it. This is set directly after the events of the first movie. In this chapter the fight with Kreese is changed, mostly because I didn't want to have to write in all the other characters involved in this scene. This is a slash story so if that bugs you, DON'T READ IT. Inspired by the song Cry, by Mandy Moore.

"_**I'll always remember, it was late afternoon…"**_

For the first time in months Daniel was floating on cloud nine. After being dragged across country by his mother, and systematically bullied since starting at a new school, Daniel had finally earned the respect and street cred he'd been so desperate for. Now here he was, champion of the All Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament. As an added bonus he got the girl he'd been crushing on, not to mention veneration from said girl's ex-boyfriend Johnny, the ring leader of the very group of delinquents that had been bullying him. Life was taking a turn for the better. And if it hadn't been for his mentor Mr. Miyagi it might not have ever happened. He reflected on the journey he had taken over the past few months as he showered himself off after the tournament. In the beginning he had felt more like Mr. Miyagi's slave than his student. But in time the wise sensei had shown him that there are many ways to learn the discipline of karate.

As he dried himself off and dressed after exiting the shower he wondered what tournament he should enter next. After all he had walked away the champion in this one, why not try it again. Gathering up his duffel bag, and his shiny new trophy he made his way out of the arena and headed for his car. The pain in his leg had subsided some, but he was still walking with a noticeable limp. Now it was time to meet Ali, his mom, and Mr. Miyagi for a celebration dinner. As he made his way to his car he heard shouting not far from where he had parked. Curious he looked over to see Johnny embroiled in an argument with Kreese, the sensei from the Cobra Kai dojo. Daniel had gotten over his hostel feelings for Johnny, but he couldn't say the same for Kreese. The ex-military muscle head just an asshole, plain and simple. After witnessing his teaching style first hand, Daniel finally understood why the Cobra Kai boys had such an attitude problem.

Curiosity getting the better of him Daniel quietly limped closer to get into hearing range of their conversation. He could plainly hear what Johnny was saying as he stepped within 30 feet of the two. The other Cobra Kai boys were nowhere to be seen; Daniel guessed they had already gone home. Johnny and Kreese were the only two people left in that area of the lot.

"That's not fair I got second place!" He heard Johnny shout.

Kreese got in Johnny's face. "Second place is no place! You're off the team!" He turned to leave but stopped short at Johnny's retort.

"I did my best!" Johnny shot back.

Daniel mentally agreed with him. Sure Johnny had been a total prick to him up till now, but Johnny had worked hard, and even if he had cheated a little second place was nothing to scoff at. What was Kreese's problem? Why did this guy feel compelled to kick everyone when they were down? Kreese turned back and got right up into Johnny's face again.

"What did you say!?" He snarled.

"I said I did my best!" Johnny answered, reflexively sticking out his chest. Signaling to Kreese he had no intention of backing down.

"You're nothin'! You're a loser!" Kreese exclaimed poking a finger aggressively into Johnny's chest.

Daniel felt something tugging on him deep inside. An involuntary empathy was welling up in him for Johnny. No teacher should talk to their student that way. No one should talk to anyone that way.

"No, you're the loser!" Johnny roared back in Kreeses face. It was obvious that Johnny had had enough of his tyrannical sensei.

"Oh I'm the looser huh!?" Kreese growled narrowing his eyes.

Daniel felt his jaw drop when in the next instant Kreese grabbed Johnny's own trophy out of his hands and snapped it in two. He tossed the broken remains to the ground. Again something tugged inside him. Johnny had earned that trophy, and who was this guy to break it and tell him that he was nothing. Under that tugging Daniel felt a small flame of anger. Johnny was not a loser. Sure, he wasn't exactly Daniel's favorite person but no one deserved this kind of treatment.

"You're really sick man." Johnny said looking from the broken pieces of his trophy back to his former sensei. Johnny's tone had lost some of its aggression. It sounded resolute now.

It appeared that Kreese had said all he intended to say. With one final glare he turned on his heel and stomped off in the direction of his own car. Daniel watched as Johnny stooped down to pick up the pieces of his trophy. Johnny held them in his hands for a moment before throwing them back down again. It was obvious that Kreese's harsh words and actions had wounded Johnny. Daniel mentally fought with himself as to whether he should go and comfort Johnny. But it seemed like such a strange impulse. Why should he care if Johnny's feelings were hurt? It wasn't like Johnny had ever come to pick him up after he'd had his ass handed to him by the Cobra Kai's. Yet, Daniel couldn't seem to fight the growing urge to walk right up to Johnny and hug him.

Daniel must have scrapped his shoe against the pavement or made some other audible noise during his mental struggle, because Johnny's head snapped in his direction. Their eyes met, and Daniel noticed in the light of the street lamp over Johnny's head that there was a glistening on his cheek. That pulling feeling inside Daniel pulled harder than ever to see that Kreese's abuse had brought Johnny to tears. Daniel opened his mouth trying to find something to say that would make the situation better, but before he could utter a word, Johnny angrily wiped the tear from his cheek with his sleeve. Turning on his own heel Johnny jogged off into the shadows.

Daniel sighed. He hated to think it, but found himself thinking it anyway, _Poor Johnny_. All those times Johnny had been so mean to him all made sense now. With a man like Kreese as your moral compass, you were bound to lose your way. Daniel limped over the remains of Johnny's trophy that lay strewn on the pavement. It was difficult but Daniel managed to balance his own trophy with the pieces of Johnny's and make his way back to his own car. Depositing both into the truck's cab he slid behind the wheel. Maybe he was going crazy, but he just couldn't let Johnny leave the tournament without the recognition he had earned. And, like it or not, he couldn't get the image of that one solemn tear running down Johnny's cheek. _I guess the dickhead does have a heart_, Daniel thought.

He started up the car and pulled it out of the lot. Right now Daniel just wanted to focus on celebrating his victory, plus he was starving. But he put it in the back of his mind to do something about getting that trophy back to Johnny where it belonged. And maybe, that would be enough to bury the hatchet between them for good.

"_**It lasted forever, and ended so soon."**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_**You were all by yourself, staring up at **_

_**Dark grey sky…"**_

2 weeks later….

Daniel was counting down the days till graduation. Only a few more weeks to go, but at least classes would be finished in a few more days. It was hard enough to study for his last finals while dealing with the growing excitement of graduation. And then of course there was Prom. Of course he and Ali would be going together, but the nature of their relationship had changed somewhat since the tournament. She and Daniel still felt very fond of each other but the romantic spark seemed to have died out. It turned out that once they felt comfortable enough to actually start getting to know one another without interference from Johnny, they actually had little to nothing in common. They had agreed that they should remain friends, and accompany each other to Prom, but **just **as friends.

It was strange to Daniel that he wasn't bothered by their teenage romance dying prematurely. But it was high school after all. Romances come and go during your teenage years. And though he hated to admit it, in the last few days he had thought more about Johnny than he had ever thought about Ali. Several times he had tried to force himself to think of something, anything else. But Johnny was more insidious than that it seemed. He creped in at the corners of Daniel's mind, even as he sat there, trying to study for his Algebra final. It seemed that the image of a heartbroken Johnny would be printed indelibly on his mind.

In the two weeks since Daniel had retrieved the shattered remains of Johnny's trophy, he had spent hours trying to put it back together. Finally after a few sleepless nights and a ton of glue Daniel had managed to reconstruct it. Now, he was just waiting for the right opportunity to give it back to Johnny. There was a certain feeling of trepidation to the whole thing though. It was true that he and Johnny had called a truce, but that didn't mean that Johnny was eager to become his friend. And, Daniel had no idea how Johnny would react to a gesture like repairing the trophy. Pride seemed to be pretty important to Johnny, and an act like that could inadvertently damage it. But, what the hell? Either Daniel would gain a new friend or rekindle an old enemy, either way his confidence was ready to handle either. Deciding that now was as good a time as any he closed his Algebra book and slipped it into his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder he headed out the door of the Library.

Heading down the hallway and out the main doors he spotted Tommy, one of the other former Cobra Kai boys. Tommy had followed suit when Johnny had called the cease fire on Daniel, even going as far as to say hello to him a few times over the last couple of weeks. Daniel walked over to him.

"Hey Tommy man, have you seen Johnny around?" He asked.

Tommy hesitated a moment while he thought it over. "Uh, yeah I think he's down by the football field." Tommy answered.

Daniel's brow furrowed in confusion. He knew Johnny had no interest in football. "The football field?" Daniel repeated quizzically.

"Yeah, I guess he wanted to be alone." Tommy added.

Daniel nodded. "Thanks man." He said before turning away from Tommy and heading in the direction of the field.

As he approached the abandoned playing field he noticed a solitary figure occupying a seat on one of the highest bleachers. In grey light of the overcast sky, Daniel could see that Johnny looked so sad as he sat there just staring off into space. At least he wasn't crying this time, but that tugging feeling returned as Daniel made his way up the bleachers toward Johnny.

"_**I was changed…"**_

Either Johnny was wrapped up in what he was thinking, or he just didn't want to acknowledge Daniel because he didn't raise his head to look at him. Daniel decided not to take it personally and undauntedly addressed his former persecutor.

"Hey Johnny." He said brining up his right hand in a small wave.

Johnny sighed and mumbled a "Hey Laru…I mean Daniel." Since the truce Johnny had stopped calling Daniel by his last name. But, it wasn't easy for him to change his old habits so quickly. Daniel stood there for a few minutes waiting, or rather hoping that Johnny would meet him half way with this whole starting over thing. After another moment passed, Johnny finally looked up to meet Daniel's gaze.

"Is there something you wanted?" Johnny asked cocking an eyebrow.

Daniel scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but he pressed on in spite of himself. "Yeah, actually would you mind coming with me for a sec, I wanted to show you something." Daniel made a motion pointing back to the parking lot where his car was.

Johnny gave Daniel a puzzled look. "What?" He asked.

Daniel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come on man, just come with me. I swear it'll only take a minute and I'll leave you alone." He replied.

Johnny shrugged and got up from the metal bench. "Alright, whatever." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and followed Daniel down the bleachers to the parking lot.

**Sorry for the shortness of the first two chapters, it's late, and I need to study. But my muse is going strong on this story so I will have a few more chapters up tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_**In places no one will find,**_

_**All your feelings so deep inside…"**_

As Daniel and Johnny approached Daniel's car, Johnny's cynical mind began wondering what could be so important that he had to be pulled out of his wallowing.

"I'm not real big on surprises Daniel." Johnny said as Daniel opened the truck's cab to reach inside it.

"Well I'm willing to take a risk on this one." Daniel's replied as he pulled the item he was looking for from the floor of the passenger side. But before he turned back to Johnny to reveal the fruit of his hard work over the last couple of weeks, Daniel couldn't help but draw out the moment for just a little longer. He looked over his should back at Johnny. "Close your eyes." He instructed.

Johnny shot him an annoyed look. "Seriously? Daniel we're 18 not 8." He said.

"Come on, humor me here." Daniel said actually resorting to using his big brown puppy dog eyes for emphasis.

Johnny couldn't believe he was going along with this whole thing but for the sake of getting it over quickly he screwed his eyes shut. Daniel waved his hand in front of Johnny's face to check and make sure, then reached back into the truck and pulled out Johnny's reconstructed trophy. He held it out right in front of him. "Okay, open em'."

Johnny could only recall a handful of times in his life that he had actually been surprised, and this would go down as one of those rare instances. When he opened his eyes, he had to fight against the tugging he felt inside at the sight of his 2nd place trophy restored, and looking like new in Daniel's hands.

"Ta-da!" Daniel exclaimed in a cheesy tone, reminiscent of some dime store magician.

Johnny had left it broken and discarded on the pavement that night of the tournament, the night that Kreese had kicked off the Cobra Kai's. In a way, Johnny had left it there as a symbol of leaving that part of his life behind him. Now here it was, reconstructed and being returned to him by the very boy that he had been making miserable since school started. It was the most touching thing anyone had **ever** done for him. Johnny couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. Daniel had done this despite the way Johnny had been treating him. He couldn't help but feel he didn't deserve to have it back. It took a moment for Johnny to get over his shock before he reached out and took the trophy from Daniel. He stared at it for another moment before meeting Daniel's gaze again.

"Why?" His tone had gone from annoyed to quiet and almost child-like.

"Because, you earned it." Daniel answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He could tell that Johnny was dumbfounded by his gesture, so he continued on. "Look I know that you saw me that night that Kreese kicked you out of the Kai's, and I know it's none of my business but you're better off. That guy is a jerk, and he shouldn't have treated you like that. " Daniel bounced on the balls of his feet a little uncertain if Johnny was going to thank him, or kick him. "You're not a looser. " Daniel added. "You might be a dick sometimes, but you're not a looser."

Daniel's comment actually solicited a laugh from Johnny. His face broke open in a grin and he let loose a soft laugh. Daniel smiled to see that Johnny was starting to lighten up. He had hated seeing Johnny look so sad.

"You're right, I can be a dick sometimes." Johnny said. "Thanks Daniel. This means a lot to me." He continued holding up the trophy.

"Ah don't sweat it." Daniel replied. There was an awkward pause as the two boys looked at each other for a moment, each not sure what to say next. It was in that moment that Daniel took his first really good look at Johnny. In times before he had just averted his eyes to try and escape Johnny's notice, or glower at him during the tournament, but he had never really **seen** Johnny until this moment. Daniel found his eyes staring into Johnny's clear blue eyes, the blue of a summer sky. He found them lingering on Johnny's strong, powerful jawline. They skimmed across that shock of blond hair that fell into Johnny's face, and trailed down to the bow shape of his lips. Daniel had to suppress a blush as he caught himself wondering how soft those lips might be.

He cleared his throat, and tried to end the awkward silence. "So uh anyway, I'll see ya around." He said as he turned to step into the cab of his truck. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to look at Johnny again.

"Daniel, you maybe wanna get something to eat?" Johnny asked.

Now it was Daniel's turn to be surprised. Johnny actually wanted to be seen hanging out with him in public! Johnny realized Daniel was taken aback by his suggestion. He added quickly. "Well to thank you, you know for doing this for me."

Daniel flashed Johnny a big grin. "Yeah sure man, hop in." He answered before stepping up into the cab to get behind the wheel. Johnny walked over the passenger side and got into the cab, placing his restored trophy on the floor beneath him.

"You like Chinese right?" Daniel asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Yeah, sure whatever's fine." Johnny answered as Daniel pulled the truck out of the school parking lot. The restaurant was only 10 minutes from the school and they two of them filled the intervening time with idle chit chat. As Johnny made small talk he kept looking over at Daniel. He was beginning to notice things about Daniel he hadn't before. Like those large brown eyes really did remind him of a puppy. Or that wavy black hair and light brown skin was almost like something the renaissance painters would have rendered. It was weird to him that he was thinking about the boy that had been the bane of his existence in such glowing terms now. He shook it off and returned his attention to the meaningless conversation they were having.

"_**Was there that I realized,**_

_**That forever was in your eyes…"**_

**Again, sorry for short chapter, but 4 should be up later tonight.****Hope I'm not drawing this out too much, but a good romance needs time to build. **__


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_**It was late in September,**_

_**And I'd seen you before…"**_

Fifteen minutes after Daniel and Johnny had left the school parking lot they were sitting across from each other in a booth at East China sharing a plate of fried dumplings. Johnny actually had the skill to pick his up and pop them into his mouth with chopsticks, while Daniel had given up trying to be graceful, and simply stabbed at them with a fork. Johnny's oolong tea steamed away to his left, and Daniel's Mountain Dew fizzled to his right. If someone had told Daniel when he'd first met Johnny that someday they would be having dinner together, he would have laughed out loud. Though, that was another strange notion. He and Johnny, having dinner together, almost like a…date? While they munched on the appetizer Daniel decided to take the conversation in a different direction.

"So, what are your plans for the fall?" He asked after taking a swig from his soda.

Johnny moved his head from side to side as he thought about how to answer. "Not sure really." He started. "The parentals want me to go to Stanford just like dear old dad, probably want me to major in business or law or some crap like that. But I don't even know if I want to go to college." Since the tournament Johnny had been experiencing a profound lack of direction.

"Well what **do you** want to do? Daniel countered.

"Maybe take some time to bum around, figure out where my life is going." Johnny answered sipping from his tea. "Get the hell out of this town for a while."

"What about Karate, I know you're out of the Kai's but you're not giving it up are you?" Daniel asked stabbing at the last of the fried dumplings.

"I don't want to." Johnny admitted. "Kreese may have been a shit teacher, but Karate was good for me. Made me feel focused, part of something."

"When you weren't kicking my ass that is." Daniel said with a grin.

Johnny got solemn suddenly at Daniel's joke. After the gesture of repairing the trophy and the spark of friendship they were kindling, he didn't want to think about the boy he had been earlier that year. "Daniel, I have to say, I'm really sorry about that, I was a real shit head, and I don't have a good excuse, but for what it's worth I feel horrible about it…"

"Whoa Johnny, take it easy man." Daniel said holding up his hands to calm Johnny down. "It's in the past, trust me I got over it."

Johnny sighed and some of his guilt subsided. "Yeah, well I'm not over it yet." He added as the waitress placed a plate of lo mein in front of him.

"It's gonna be fine, I'm gonna be fine. Besides, it turns out you're a pretty cool guy." Daniel replied making room for the plate of beef and broccoli that was set in front of him. Trying to change the subject again Daniel decided to ask Johnny something that he'd been dying to know.

"So I gotta know..." He started. "What made you want to study Karate under a guy like Kreese?"

Johnny sighed again trying to figure out how to explain it. "What can I say?" He began. "I was in junior high, Mom and Dad didn't notice I was alive, I sucked at most of the contact sports, so one day I'm walking around in town and see the Cobra Kai dojo. I walk in asking about how to sign up and the next thing you know I'm taken under the wing of an ex-military psycho." Johnny picked at his food as he reminisced. "I guess at first I just liked the feeling of belonging to a team, and it was cool to learn how to fight. But then Kreese became well…kinda like a father to me."

Daniel nearly choked on his Mountain Dew at Johnny's last statement. "Father!" He said flabbergasted. "Who would want a father like that?"

Johnny gave Daniel a weak smile. "Did you notice that my own parents didn't even show up to see me compete in the tournament? Kreese was the only one that ever came to see me fight."

"Yeah but he was always so hard on you." Daniel said, still thoroughly confused.

"That's true but, I don't know, he got inside my head, made me push myself, twisted me into his own little ass kicking protégé. And in a messed up way I looked up to him." Johnny sipped from his tea again trying not to let the guilt of what he had been under Kreese's tutelage. "That's why it hurt when he said I was nothing and called me a looser."

That tugging feeling was back and Daniel had to resist the strange urge to hug Johnny. "I get it man. If I'd had a sensei like that I might have turned out the same." Almost involuntarily Daniel reached out and placed his hand over Johnny's. The two boys suddenly felt embarrassed. Johnny actually blushed, and Daniel pulled his hand away quickly. Why the hell had he done that? Daniel didn't know where these feelings were coming from but apparently he needed to exercise better control over them. He cleared his throat again and tried to diffuse the tension.

"Listen." He started. "I know you don't want to quit Karate, so what if I could offer you a way to keep training?"

"Really?" Johnny asked his face lighting up a little. "How?"

"I could ask Mr. Miyagi, my sensei, he trained me, maybe he'd agree to train you too." Daniel said between bites of his dinner.

"Do you think he'd go for it?" Johnny asked. "I mean I'm probably not on his favorites list." After all, Mr. Miyagi had had to come to Daniel's rescue the night of the Halloween dance.

"I'll talk him into it." Daniel replied.

Johnny's felt his mood improving for the first time in weeks. "Daniel. Thanks." He said giving a genuine smile.

"Don't mention it." Daniel said returning the smile. Another of those random thoughts crossed his mind. Johnny looked really cute when he smiled. Across the table Johnny was wondering what it would feel like to run his hands to Daniels black waves of hair. There was an undeniable force pulling then inexorably to each other, but neither of them could explain why. That night each of them would think about the other just before drifting off to sleep. Daniel's last thought was being held in Johnny's rather strong well-muscled arms. Johnny thought of pressing soft kisses to the soft, tan skin of Daniels neck.

"_**You were always the cold one,**_

_**But I was never that sure…"**_

**Chapter 5 should be up tomorrow sometime. Hope you liked this chapter and I promise there will be more SLASHY goodness coming up soon. Just trying to build up the relationship. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the lateness in updating the story, long story short my computer crashed and then I had to spend a couple nights in the hospital. Hope the next couple of chapters makes up for the wait. And P.S. If Mr. Miyagi's dialogue is bad or seems stereotypical, I'm sorry but he's really hard to write. **

Chapter 5

3 days after Daniel's pseudo date slash quasi catharsis with Johnny; he was pulling up the humble Japanese style house of his much respected sensei Mr. Miyagi. This would be different from his usual visits with his surrogate father figure. Mostly because Mr. Miyagi had gotten past the point of giving Daniel anymore hose hold chores to complete. But, also because Daniel had to appeal to his sensei to take another stray misguided boy under his venerable wing.

He stepped down from the cab of his truck and headed for the front door. As usual he found his best friend sitting on his knees in front of his coffee table attempting to catch flies with chopsticks. Daniel smiled and shook his head to see that despite the years of trying to perform the feat with no luck, that Mr. Miyagi would never give up. Needing no invitation or a knock to enter Daniel opened the screen door and stepped in. Being sure to show proper respect and remove his shoes first he joined his sensei at the table.

"Did ya get one yet?" Daniel asked nonchalantly as he followed Mr. Miyagi's movements with the chopsticks.

"Not-a-yet." Mr. Miyagi replied, not allowing his concentration to be broken for even a moment.

Daniel thought back to the time that his sensei had told him that a man who can catch a fly with chopsticks can do anything. And then either by divine providence or sheer beginners luck Daniel had managed to catch one on his first try. He suppressed a chuckle at the memory of the look on Mr. Miyagi's face when he had managed to do it on the first try.

Daniel was about to start getting to the point of why he had come to visit Mr. Miyagi, when to his utter surprise, the old man actually managed to catch a fly with his chopsticks. Both of them simply stared in shock for a moment before Mr. Miyagi's face broke in a smile and soft expression of disbelief. Daniel actually whooped.

"Alright Mr. Miyagi! That was awesome!" He exclaimed. Mr. Miyagi released the fly that had been caught. His sensei gave him a grin and a wink before getting up from the floor to tend to his daily routines. Daniel followed him out the door and into the garden trying to figure out how to bring up the subject of Johnny. Mr. Miyagi began to tend to some plants in his garden and Daniel plopped down next to him on the wooden deck.

"Hey uh, Mr. Miyagi, can I talk to you about something?" He asked

"Hai." Mr. Miyagi replied in his typical fashion, working while still paying attention to Daniel.

"Well, you know those guys that were givin' me all that trouble before the tournament?" Daniel continued as he fiddled with the laces on his sneakers.

"Hai." Mr. Miyagi answered.

"Well, one of them Johnny, the guy I won against, you know he had that jerk for a sensei right?" Daniel looked over at Mr. Miyagi wondering if the old man knew where he was going with all this.

"Hai, man did not know what karate all about." Mr. Miyagi continued on his short but poignant way of speaking.

"Okay so it's like this." Daniel started again. "Johnny is good at karate, and he doesn't want to study under that guy anymore, and he kinda made up for kicking my butt, and I forgave him, so I was wondering…" Daniel trailed off. He knew that the Miyagi family karate was passed from father to son. Seeing as Mr. Miyagi didn't have a son he had agreed to train Daniel. That was all well and good, but for Mr. Miyagi to take on another pupil that had no connection to him what-so-ever, not mention a boy that had tormented his student, was something altogether different.

"Daniel san, you want me to train this boy in karate?" Mr. Miyagi asked actually taking the time to look up from his chore.

"Well….yeah, I know that it's kinda a lot to ask, but I think it would be good for him ya know?" Daniel asked, scratching the back of his head hoping he would get the answer he wanted.

Mr. Miyagi sighed and sat back onto the wood of the deck as he mulled it over in his mind.

"Daniel san, this boy was cruel to you, hurt you, attacked without reason, now you want me train him? Not sure is good idea." Mr. Miyagi answered.

Daniel was afraid of that answer. But, it did make sense. Why should Mr. Miyagi take Johnny under his wing after everything that had happened between him and Daniel? Mr. Miyagi didn't owe Johnny anything. But Daniel couldn't help but keep fighting for Johnny to have a chance at a positive role model in his life.

"Look." He started up trying to win Mr. Miyagi over. "I know you think he doesn't deserve it, but I think Johnny just needs something good in his life for once. I mean come on, he had total meat-head for a sensei, his parents are never there for him, and they didn't even show up to watch him fight. I mean come on, I could have been him, if circumstances were different, if I didn't have someone like you to teach me." Daniel hoped that last statement would be the clincher.

Mr. Miyagi sighed again and took a moment longer to consider it. Then he have Daniel a resolute look.

"Okay Daniel san, you want me to train boy, Miyagi will train boy, but remember we do it Miyagi way." He said.

Daniel's 1,000 watt grin broke over his face again at Mr. Miyagi's reply. "Aw thanks Mr. Miyagi, this is great, he's gonna be stoked." He gave his sensei a friendly slap on the back before turning to head for his truck.

"Daniel san, where you going?" Mr. Miyagi called after him.

"I'm goin' to tell Johnny!" Daniel called over his shoulder. He was already climbing into the cab as Mr. Miyagi called out to him again.

"You tell boy to be here tomorrow morning, 6'oclock." Miyagi instructed waving to Daniel as the struck started up.

"Oh yeah Mr. Miyagi, no worries, Johnny be here bright and early." Daniel called out from the rolled down window of the truck cab. Then he put it in gear and pulled out of the lot that Mr. Miyagi's house sat in. He was feeling elated. Now Johnny wouldn't feel so alone, and he could spend more time with Johnny. Whoa wait, why did he want to spend more time with Johnny? Daniel couldn't explain the pull he had felt toward Johnny since the night of the tournament, nor could he explain the dreams he'd been having since the night they got dinner together. But every night since then he'd dreamed of Johnny, naked Johnny, naked well-muscled gorgeous Johnny.

Daniel tried not to think about the dreams as he got on the highway back to the city and Johnny's house. He decided that he would tell Johnny in person. 15 minutes later Daniel pulled into the upper middle class housing development Johnny lived in. He was actually feeling nervous to see Johnny and give him the good news, which made him feel odd. Why would he be nervous? Was it that he had never seen Johnny on Johnny's own turf? Or was it the dreams of Johnny standing over him naked with a look of lust in his eyes?

As Daniel pulled onto Johnny's street he noticed a tall blond boy wearing Johnny's leather jacket walking down the street with his head down. When he squinted to try and get a clearer picture of the boy he realized it was Johnny, and he looked upset. Daniel slowed the car down and pulled it to a stop on the curb. He got out of the truck and started walking toward his new friend.

"Johnny?" he called out.

Johnny snapped out of his stupor and slowed down to look up at Daniel. Daniel could tell from the redness of Johnny's eyes that he had been crying. "Johnny, what's wrong man?" He asked.

Johnny sniffed and hung his head down again. "Hey Daniel." He said in a deflated tone. He kicked off some unseen dirt on his sneaker. Daniel closed the distance between them and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked trying to get Johnny to look at him.

Johnny hesitated for a minute before meeting Daniel's gaze again. "It's my dad." Johnny started. "He's such an asshole. He was giving me the third degree about getting kicked off the Kai's and then he started in me about college." He threw up his hands in frustration and ran his hands through his shaggy blond hair. "He wants me to be just like him. Just one more asshole lawyer that drinks too much and treats his family like shit. I told him I wanted my own life. And he started calling me shit like a quitter, and irresponsible, and a disappointment." Johnny huffed as he tried to shake off the hurt he was feeling.

Daniel's brow furrowed in concern. Jeese, it was bad enough that Johnny had heard that garbage from Kreese, but now he was hearing it from his own father. "Aw Johnny I'm sorry." Daniel said trying to offer some comfort. The more Daniel looked at Johnny the more he realized how fragile and vulnerable he looked when he was hurt like this, it was….beautiful.

Johnny regained some composure and changed the subject. "So what are you doing in my neighborhood anyway?" He asked.

"Oh right." Daniel replied remember what he had come to tell Johnny. "I talked to Mr. Miyagi, and he agreed. He'll start training you if you want." Daniel hoped the news would bring Johnny the cheer he needed so desperately.

Johnny's eyes brightened at Daniel's words. "Really? He'll do it, even after everything I did to you?" Johnny was surprised the old man was willing to take him on a student.

"I told you I'd talk him into it." Daniel said giving Johnny a grin and a shrug. "You start tomorrow 6 a.m."

"6 a.m.?" Johnny said raising his eyebrows.

"Yep, 6 a.m. And you'd better not be late." Daniel answered. "You gotta take it serious, Mr. Miyagi is a great teacher, but you gotta do things his way."

Johnny laughed in his throat and shook his head. "What the hell, what have I got to lose?" He said, and then he looked in Daniel's eyes again. "Thank you Daniel, you've been really great to me, but I gotta ask why do you want to do all this for me?"

Daniel felt his mouth go dry for a moment. He wanted to say; _Because, I think I'm starting to have the hotts for you and I hope this gesture will get you to feel the same_. But, instead he said. "Because, man I know you love karate, and I wanted to give you a chance to keep it up, plus we're friends now right?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, we're friends." He said and smiled again.

Again, as if something were guiding the movements of his body, Daniel suddenly leaned forward closing the gap between them and wrapped Johnny in an embrace. Johnny stiffened reflexively surprised by Daniel's affectionate gesture. But a heartbeat later he relaxed and returned the hug. Daniel allowed his mind to wander in those few microseconds of the embrace to imagine holding Johnny close to him feeling those tight muscled arms enfolding him, and inhaling the intoxicating sent of his skin. Something stirred inside him as a tiny flame of lust sprang to life.

For Johnny's part as he held Daniel he imagined feeling that soft, tan skin pressed against him, free of restricting cloth. Johnny wanted to know what it was like to kiss those beautiful lips and probe Daniel's mouth with his tongue. Johnny had to break off the hug before the unexpected arousal of the embrace became noticeable to Daniel. Both boys' cheeks' turned bright red as they pulled apart. Johnny looked around curious if anyone had witnessed their tender moment. Daniel simply looked down at his shoes. Then he cleared his throat.

"So yeah, anyway, remember 6 a.m. I'll be around later in the day." He turned and jogged back to his truck. "Like I said don't be late!" He called over his shoulder. He got into the cab and started up the truck. He waved to Johnny before pulling away from the curb and heading back down the street.

Johnny stood on the sidewalk for a minute more. Still in haze over the intimate moment that had passed between him and Daniel. He suddenly felt both happy, and confused. "Damn." He said out loud. Then he turned and headed back in the direction of his house. Later that night he dreamed of Daniel, lying naked on his bed, a smirk on his lips, and look of hunger in his eyes.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise there will be smut in the next one, these two need to do it already lol. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, as I promised there is some smut, but the not too much, gotta leave you wanting more. Incidentally I apologize if the description of the karate moves suck, I don't know jack about karate. **

Chapter 6

A week later…

Daniel pulled his truck into the lot of Mr. Miyagi's house. It had been a week since Johnny had begun his training with his new sensei and Daniel couldn't wait to hear what chores Mr. Miyagi had found for Johnny to do. Back when Daniel had first started under Mr. Miyagi's tutelage he had spent most of his time washing, waxing, sanding, and painting. At the time he didn't understand how free labor translated into learning how to defend himself, but things are rarely how they seem. And, in no time Daniel had learned that there was a method to Mr. Miyagi's madness. Simple chores had turned into the best education in martial arts one could have hoped for. But, he knew a spirit and attitude like Johnny's was hard to break. He'd stopped by a couple of times to see the progress of Johnny's education, though each time he had just been visiting with Mr. Miyagi. Every time he'd asked where Johnny was, Mr. Miyagi would wink and say "Boy working."

Now as he got out of his truck he saw Johnny down on all fours sanding the deck. Daniel couldn't help but laugh. He'd been doing that himself only a few months ago. As he approached he could tell that Johnny was not happy about the work he was currently undertaking. As Daniel stepped onto the surface of the deck Johnny actually huffed loudly and tossed one of the sanding mitts onto the wooden floor. He sat back on his haunches and looked up at Daniel. The summer heat had caused a thick sheen of sweat on Johnny's brow and several strands of his blond hair stuck to his forehead. Daniel felt a blush threaten to rise to his cheeks as he beheld Johnny in a sleeveless t-shirt and cut off shorts. His skin had been lightly bronzed from the sun and the smell of summer lingered on it.

"How's it going?" He asked looking down at Johnny with a big grin.

"I'll tell you how it's going Daniel; the old man is making me his goddamned slave that's how it's going!" Johnny exclaimed, scowling back up at him.

Daniel's smile widened as he thought back to the time when he had said the exact same thing. Johnny sighed again and calmed down. "Didn't you tell me you had already done this?" He asked as he positioned himself to sit Indian style. Daniel plopped down in front of Johnny and sat the same style as him.

"Yeah, but I told you, Mr. Miyagi has his own way of teaching." Daniel replied. "Has he had you washing and waxing those cars yet?" Daniel motioned over his shoulder at the line of classic cars along the fence.

Johnny nodded. "Yep." Then he continued with, "You mind telling me how this is supposed to be training? I mean come on I'm a two time tournament champion, how the hell is this all this manual labor the key to becoming a better fighter?"

"Ah see there's your first mistake." Daniel countered pointing his finger at Johnny for emphasis. "This isn't about being a better fighter. It's about being a good student and learning what karate is all about."

"Oh come on Daniel, I should be learning things like, how to anticipate my opponents attack, or how to take someone out with one hit, you know, how to kick ass." Johnny said as he toyed with the sanding mitt.

Daniel figured it would go like this for Johnny. There were years of manipulation and abuse to break through before Johnny would understand the true nature of karate. He knew it had to be frustrating to a guy like him to be humbled. He knew that it was Mr. Miyagi's call to say when Johnny was ready to actually begin learning specific techniques but he couldn't help but try and cheer Johnny up a little. So standing to his feet he made a motion with his hands.

"Okay, come on, get up." He said.

Johnny looked confused for a moment. "What?" He asked.

Daniel got into a basic stance, arms and hands up. "Come on, we're gonna spar, it'll help you blow off some steam and get focused." He replied.

At first Johnny didn't move from his position on the deck. He just looked up at Daniel uncertain if he really wanted to get up and fight. "Daniel I don't want to fight you anymore." He said.

"It's not fighting it's sparing." Daniel clarified. "Come one, take a break from sanding."

Johnny knew there was no talking Daniel out of it so he sighed and got up from the deck. He stood in a fighting stance opposite Daniel and, mentally prepared himself to go on the offensive. It seemed Kreese's training was more difficult to let go than he'd imagined. He took a microsecond to decide on his first move before he swung his leg up in a high kick toward Daniel's head. Daniel blocked the move effortlessly and countered with a punch. Johnny shifted his body to dodge the punch and spun around to deliver a roundhouse to Daniel's torso. Daniel was ready for it and brought up his own leg to block the roundhouse. A small smile played across his lips as they went back and forth through their civil duel.

They continued for several minutes. Daniel was impressed at Johnny's ability to focus on the task at hand. He remembered his first couple of times sparing with Mr. Miyagi. Back then he more or less just reacted to his sensei's attacks rather than understand how to really defend himself. Johnny was surprised to see that for the first time they seemed evenly matched, however Johnny's pride still demanded that he become the victor of this little match. Perhaps it was that pride and shortsightedness that made him lose focus for a second and leave a blind side to the right of his head. Daniel misjudged one of his high kicks and actually managed to connect with the side of Johnny's face. Knocked off balance by the blow Johnny stumbled and lost his footing. He tripped off the deck and rammed right into the side of Mr. Miyagi's house. He struck the wooden siding with his face and pain exploded above his right eye.

Daniel eye's went wide at his mistake and he immediately went to Johnny's side, pulling him away from the side of the house and spinning Johnny around to face him. Johnny looked disoriented and there was a small trickle of blood from a shallow cut above his right eye. Daniel's brow furrowed in concern.

"Oh man, Johnny I'm sorry." He said tilting Johnny's face up to get a better look at the cut above his eye.

Johnny felt a tiny flame of anger rise up inside him, but it quickly died down. He knew that Daniel had not done it on purpose. And, after all it was a sparring match and accidents could happen. His eyes focused back on Daniel and he couldn't help but smirk. "Guess this makes us even?" He asked putting two fingers to the cut to wipe at the blood.

Daniel smirked back at Johnny. "If you want to look at it that way." He replied. He grabbed Johnny's hand to pull it away from the cut. "You shouldn't touch it Johnny; that needs to be cleaned." With his hand still holding on to Johnny's he pulled the blond boy into Mr. Miyagi's house. "Come on, let's put something on that."

Johnny allowed himself to be dragged by Daniel into Mr. Miyagi's house and then into the small bathroom across from the main room. He sat down on the lid of the toilet as Daniel opened a medicine cabinet above the sink. "Daniel I'm fine, you don't need to fuss over me." He said feeling slightly uncomfortable with someone else taking care of him. He'd always been taking care of himself. Daniel rolled his eyes and pulled out a bottle of alcohol, a cotton swab, and a bandage.

"You don't have to pull that tough guy stuff with me anymore ya know." Daniel said as he moved to stand over Johnny.

"What tough guy stuff?" Johnny asked looking up at Daniel incredulously.

Daniel chuckled as he opened the alcohol bottle and poured some of it onto the cotton swab. "You know that whole bad ass macheesmo thing you always do." Then he rubbed the alcohol swab onto the cut above Johnny's eye.

Johnny winced and hissed in pain at the sharp sting of the alcohol to his open wound. "AH! Daniel macheesmo is not a real word. "Johnny said trying to shake off the way he had reacted to the sting. "And I don't act like that." He added.

Daniel chuckled again. "Yeah right whatever." He said as he removed the paper wrapping from the bandage. "Now hold still tough guy." Daniel smoothed the bandage over the cut and made sure it was held in place. His hand lingered in place for a moment as an unexpected wave of affection moved through him. Looking down at Johnny, Daniel felt those urges struggling to overtake him. His hand trailed down the side of Johnny's head to cup his cheek.

Johnny felt the same sense of euphoria sweep over him at Daniel's gentle touch against his skin. Before he could stop himself he turned his head inward against Daniel's hand his lips almost grazing the skin of his palm. Daniel's expression went blank as Johnny stood up to look at him eye to eye. He felt his mouth go dry again and his lips parted as Johnny hovered close to his face closing the small gap between them. They stared into each other's eyes uncertain what was happening. Both boys felt their hearts quicken, and Daniel started breathing a little faster. Johnny couldn't suppress his urge any longer and leaned into press his lips against Daniel's. Caught by surprise, Daniel stiffened at the contact of Johnny's lips against his.

But, in the next instant he relaxed allowing Johnny's impressively soft lips to remain on his. Johnny pulled Daniel closer to him resting his hands on the small of Daniel's back. As Daniel wrapped his arms around Johnny's shoulders he allowed his lips to part and Johnny's tongue began to twine and mingle with his own. Both boys' eyes' were closed as they kissed. Daniel felt Johnny's powerful arms tighten around him as the kiss became more electric. Johnny mentally noted the way that Daniel's mouth tasted sweet, and his pulse raced as arousal began to come over him. He wanted to press Daniel as close to him as he could. The heat radiating off of Daniel's body was urging him to make the experience more intense. Daniel's own heart was pounding away in his chest and instinctively cradled the back of Johnny's head with his hands. Before the kiss could lead to anything further, footsteps outside the bathroom caused the boys to break apart each of them turning bright red hoping they hadn't been caught.

"Johnny san!" They heard Mr. Miyagi calling for Johnny. He had most likely noticed that Johnny was not currently sanding the deck. The boys hastily exited the bathroom just as their sensei rounded a corner and saw them.

"Ah Daniel san." Miyagi said cheerfully. "What you doing here?"

Daniel mentally willed the red to fade from his cheeks but knew it was a futile thought. He cleared his throat and responded. "I was just uh, coming over to see how it's going with Johnny." He said pointing behind himself at Johnny with his thumb. He had no idea if Johnny had managed to recover from what had just happened, he just hoped they didn't look too obvious.

"Mmm." Mr. Miyagi said nodding his head a Daniel's answer. "Daniel san, should talk to Johnny later, Johnny still have-a-work to do."

"Yeah sure, um..." Daniel started as he turned back to look at Johnny. He was surprised to see an almost aching look in Johnny's eyes, as if he wished they could go back to what they had just been doing. Though truth be told, Daniel was wishing they could too. However the circumstances of nearly being caught and the riptide of confusing emotions that were starting to flood his mind got his feet moving. "I'll see you later Johnny." He finished. "Don't work him to hard Mr. Miyagi."

Before anyone could say anything else Daniel made a b-line for the front door. He just wanted to go home and sort out the intimate and passionate kiss he just had with his former tormentor turned object of his affection. He had just reached his truck when he heard Johnny calling after him. "Daniel wait up a sec!" Johnny hollered.

Daniel turned around to face Johnny, trying not to let any specific emotions read on his face. "Yeah?"

Johnny hesitated a moment as if he was trying to find the right words to say. "Can we talk later, ya know after I get finished up here?" He asked.

Daniel had to push the image of himself kissing Johnny again out of his mind to stay focused. "Sure, uh why don't you come by my apartment later, you know the South Sea's complex?" He replied.

"Yeah I know it." Johnny said nodding. "I'll be there later." He lingered for a second more, then turned and headed back toward the house. Daniel let out a long sigh and put his hands behind his head. The turn of events had him reeling. He never thought he would develop feelings like this for Johnny. It was strange, confusing, and a little scary. But, it was also exciting, arousing, and intriguing. He got into his truck and started to head back to his apartment. He decided about 10 minutes from reaching his apartment complex that he would have to find a way to get his mother to go out for the night so he and Johnny could be…alone.

**Okay I know I said there would be smut in this chapter, but bear with me , I swear next chapter will be the slashy goodness I've been building up to. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_**I wanted to hold you; I wanted to make it go away**_

_**I wanted to know you; I wanted to make your everything alright…"**_

Daniel was pacing the living room of his small apartment in the South Sea's complex. He was currently waiting for Johnny to get there. After their electrifying kiss earlier that day in the bathroom of Mr. Miyagi's house, he had been feeling like his whole body was on fire. He'd never felt desire like this before. And, he'd certainly never felt anything like this for a boy, let alone a boy like Johnny. It was all so weird and befuddling. And yet, in spite of that, he couldn't help but feel excited and anxious. Back in New Jersey he had joked around with some of his old friends about what bases he'd reached with various girls, but it had only been talk. Daniel was still a virgin. And the idea of losing his virginity to Johnny had him walking on pins and needles. However, the flame of lust and desire that roared to life within him could not be quenched until he felt Johnny lying on top of him, and the feeling of their flesh ignited by passion.

Thankfully he'd managed to talk his mother into going out with some of her work friends for the evening. He wasn't sure how long she'd be out, but he felt pretty confident that she wouldn't walk in unexpectedly and potentially see something that would give her a stroke. He sighed and plopped down onto the couch. He mulled over what to say when Johnny finally got there. He wasn't sure how to articulate what he was feeling. All he knew was that lately he had wanted…no needed, to be around Johnny. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard knocking on the front door. He screwed his courage to the sticking place and thought to himself, _Okay moment of truth._ He opened the door and just as expected the tall, well built, blond hunk he'd been thinking about all day was standing on the other side. "Hey." Daniel said softly.

"Hey." Johnny replied, giving Daniel a crooked smile. They stood there for a moment Daniel inside and Johnny out, each of them feeling their pulses quicken. "Are you going to let me in?" Jonny said breaking the moment of silence.

Daniel snapped out of his haze. "Oh, yeah, of course, sure, come in." He stuttered out. He mentally cursed at the fact that his nerves were making him look like a total spaz in front of Johnny.

Johnny stepped into the living room of the apartment and turned around to look at Daniel as he closed the front door. Daniel stepped away from the front door and walked over to Johnny but kept a few paces from him. "So…Mr. Miyagi didn't work you too hard did he?" Daniel asked trying in vain to make small talk.

Johnny shook his head. "It wasn't bad, after I thought about it, whatever he makes me do it's a lot better than anything Kreese ever taught me." He replied. Then he continued. "Daniel, how are you feeling?"

Daniel knew what Johnny was talking about but he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about. He wished they could just rip each other's clothes off and let their bodies do the talking. But he found himself giving a flippant answer. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about Daniel." He answered back. "How do you feel about what happened?"

Daniel wasn't sure how to answer. "How do you feel about it?" He countered.

Johnny realized that Daniel wasn't going to be forthcoming with his feelings so he had to take the lead on this one. "Well, it was…hot." He started. "Look Daniel I don't know how it started, but I know that I have feelings for you." He finished.

Daniel felt that pulling feeling inside again, but this time it was accompanied by a flutter. All the blood in his body rushed to his head, he licked his lips trying to find his voice then he said. "I have feelings for you too."

Johnny smiled. He was glad to know that his affections were not unrequited. "I've never felt this way about someone, not even Ali." He added. "And definitely not for a guy, let alone a guy like you."

"What'd you mean a guy like me?" Daniel asked wondering if that was supposed to be some kind of insult.

"Daniel just a couple of months ago I was dedicating my life to making yours miserable, it's not like I expected to want you so badly." Johnny responded.

Daniel's heart fluttered again at Johnny's admission. "I want you too." He said softly. "I didn't expect this either, but I know when I'm with you I feel…good."

The look in Johnny's eyes changed. The spark of passion and lust Daniel had seen there in the bathroom of Mr. Miyagi's house had returned. He closed the gap between them and grabbed Daniel, pulling the other boy close to him. Their lips met again, though this time the kiss had more fire. Their tongues danced together and they ran their hands up and down each other's bodies. Daniel heard the roar of his own heart beat in his ears and his skin began to heat up as Johnny's hands came to rest on his ass. They broke off the kiss just to catch their breath. Johnny rested his forehead against Daniel's.

"Your mom isn't going to come home soon is she?" Johnny asked his breathing still heavy.

"God I hope not." Daniel replied as he started leading Johnny toward the hallway that ended in his bedroom.

They resumed kissing as they made their way to Daniel's bedroom. The door had been open just a crack, but Daniel kicked it open trying not distract himself. Johnny opened his eyes to see that Daniel was in perfect distance of his bed, and feeling playful he gently pushed him down onto it. Daniel chuckled lightly as he hit the mattress. Johnny climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him. At first he kept it to Daniel's mouth, but then he moved down to his neck, licking and nipping along from Daniel's earlobe to the dip at the base of his neck. Daniel's head was swimming. He let out a moan of pleasure as Johnny's hands began to glide up his shirt and caress the bare skin of his chest. He actually cried out in excitement as Johnny caught one of his nipples in between his fingers. He felt Johnny pull his shirt up and Daniel assisted in its removal. Johnny tossed Daniel's t-shirt to the floor before pulling his own off to add to it.

Then he was on Daniel again trailing kisses down the soft tan skin of Daniel's torso. The smell of Daniel's skin was intoxicating to Johnny. It was a strange mix of fabric softener, bar soap, summer sun, and something that was uniquely Daniel. Johnny stopped for a moment to sit up, straddling Daniel's hips and looked into his eyes. "Daniel, are you sure you want to keep going?" He asked. Despite his lust, he didn't want to make Daniel do anything he was uncomfortable with. Johnny was done hurting Daniel. In that moment he made a promise to himself that he would never hurt Daniel again.

"Please Johnny." Daniel implored breathlessly. "Please don't stop."

Johnny let his reservations fall away as he returned to pleasuring Daniel's body. He unbuttoned Daniel's jeans and began pulling them down his thighs. One leg and then the other and Daniel was clad in only his boxers. Johnny got up just long enough to remove his own jeans before returning to his position on top of Daniel in just his briefs. He took in the nearly naked sight of the boy he had developed such a fire for. Daniel looked pretty much the way Johnny thought he would look without his clothes; long lean limbs, small of frame, an undeveloped but toned chest and abdomen, and ridiculously long legs. "God Daniel…" Johnny said desire thick in his voice. "You are beautiful."

Daniel blushed again and his eyes glistened. His hands rose up to caress the solid well defined musculature of Johnny's chest. "So are you." He replied.

Johnny leaned back down and began devouring Daniel's mouth again. Their erections rub against each other through the think cotton fabric of their underwear. Daniel took the initiative to actually remove his boxers and then clawed at Johnny's briefs to remove those too. Finally free of anything to prevent their full body contact Daniel pulled Johnny into himself hard. He felt he couldn't get Johnny close enough. Johnny shifted his position and his hard member pushed against Daniel's opening. Daniel gasped at the new sensations assaulting his mind. Johnny stopped devouring Daniel for a second to ask, "Daniel what do you want me to do?"

Daniel wasn't sure what had come over him but he answered, "I want you inside me Johnny."

Johnny placed a passionate tender kiss on Daniel's forehead. "Do you have something like lotion to make it easier?" He asked.

Daniel leaned over his bed and reached under it. He rummaged around for a minute before pulling up a bottle of something that would suffice for lubricant. Johnny opened the bottle and squeezed some into his palm. He slicked up his erect member with it and then added a little more before pressing a finger into Daniel. Daniel cried out again in pleasure as Johnny rhythmically moved his finger inside him loosening him up. After a minute or two Johnny added another finger and began to move them in a scissoring motion opening Daniel up further. Daniel was being pushed to the brink, he needed Johnny now.

"Johnny!" He exclaimed. "Please I need you inside me now!"

Johnny's desire reached new heights as he positioned himself over Daniel again and pushed inside the boy lying beneath him. A wave of euphoria washed over Daniel as Johnny entered him. It was incredible. He felt as if all of his nerve endings were on fire, and everything in his head was singing. Johnny's mouth claimed his own again. The kisses grew in intensity as Johnny pumped away on top of him. Johnny was being driven to a fevered pitch by the velvet heat from inside Daniel. Their limbs braced tightly around each other as they felt their elation reach its peak.

"Oh fuck Daniel!" Johnny cried out. "I'm gonna cum."

Daniel's own release was right on Johnny's heels. "Do it…inside." He said between heavy breaths.

Johnny pumped furiously on top of Daniel for a moment more before he felt all the tension he'd built up crest and he came deep inside the beautiful boy beneath him. Daniel couldn't hold on any longer and found that he was cuming as well. He hadn't even touched himself and yet he was shooting thick streams of cum in between his body and Johnny's. Johnny pumped a few more times inside Daniel as he rode the wave of his orgasm to its end. A thin sheen of sweat had formed on his brow and some of his hair was plastered to his forehead. He leaned down and claimed Daniel's mouth again in a passionate kiss. He broke it off so they could catch their breath. He shifted his weight and position to lie beside Daniel pulling the other boy with him so they were side by side still embracing. Daniel made another exquisite noise as Johnny pulled out of him.

They laid there in silence for a several moments. Johnny's hand came up to caress the side of Daniel's face and run through his thick black locks. Daniel's eyes had a glazed over but contented look. He smiled dopily at Johnny.

"That was awesome." He said dreamily.

Johnny laughed softly and kissed Daniel again. "Yeah it was."

Twenty minutes later the boys were dressed and Daniel was leading Johnny back to the front door. Thankfully he mother had managed to stay out long enough not to interrupt them. Daniel opened up the front door and Johnny stepped through before turning back to reach out and cup Daniel's cheek with his hand. Daniel leaned his head into the touch.

"Good night Daniel." Johnny said before he leaned in to kiss him again.

"Good night Johnny." Daniel replied. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Damn right you will." Johnny said beaming.

"You'd better get home and go to bed, Mr. Miyagi is gonna be waiting for you tomorrow morning." Daniel declared.

Johnny stole one more kiss from Daniel before turning to leave. Daniel watched Johnny walk down the steps and out the front gate of his apartment complex before closing the door. He walked back into his bedroom and dropped onto his bed. He was still floating from his first sexual experience. He didn't have anything to compare it to, but he was certain it had been mind-blowing. And he was glad that it had been with Johnny. He rolled over onto his pillow and began to drift into a peaceful slumber.

**So as I promised, Johnny and Daniel smut lol. Hope you enjoyed it. If anyone has any suggestions I'm trying to figure out how the dynamic will work with Miyagi, Daniel, and Johnny going to Okinawa. I would still include Kumiko but I'm having trouble figuring out how it will all work out. **


End file.
